warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the ShadowClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ShadowClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit froze. The fur on her spine rose. She looked around behind her and saw the gleaming eyes of a dog. She yowled as loudly as she could and ran full speed at the horrid creature. "Begone!" She screeched. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: That was stupid of me Fallensprirt thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Day 1 Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit opened her eyes as light filtered into her den. She moaned and closed her eyes for a few more seconds before giving up and exiting the den. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Specklepoppy: The queen sat outside the nursery, grooming herself. Her pale golden eyes flicked across the camp, nervous. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Thistlepaw: Thistlepaw awoke with a yawn, squinting in the early morning light. With a small grumble, he heaved himself out of his nest, shaking off the access moss. As he brushed through the entrance of the den he nodded to Specklepoppy respectfully, and then started to groom. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit saw Thistlepaw and padded up to him. "Good Morning." She greeted delightfully. Queen Avalon 00:14, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- ‘’’’’Thistlepaw:’’’’’ He looked up surprised as the older cat walked up to him. “Oh,, uh good morning.” He dips his head respectfully. (Thistle needs a mentor,,! And suggestions?) Icetiger101 (talk) 00:25, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit grinned and rested her tail on his shoulder. "Up for a hunting patrol?" She asked enthusiastically. Queen Avalon 00:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thistlepaw: "Of course." He says quietly, and he licked one more patch of fur before he stood up, stretching out his limbs for the day. After he was done, he looked up expectantly at Fallenspirit as to where they were going. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:42, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- Specklepoppy: The queen lifted her head. She flicked her tail around, covering her plump belly. Her kits were surely due soon. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit led Thistlepaw out of camp and into the pine forest. Queen Avalon 17:20, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- Specklepoppy: 'She tilted her head up, gazing at the cloudless sky. After a moment, the queen stood and padded towards the entrance to the camp, hoping silently no one would stop and question her. '(Drawkill Dragon) ---- Thistlepaw: Thistlepaw followed obediently, his eyes sunken and dull. Looking up at the sky the harsh sun glared down on him, and a deep frown stumbled across his face. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:23, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ---- Moonfur: '''Moonfur sat in the medicine cat den, wishing it was time to visit the Moonpool/stone. (which is it?) She was bored to say the least. It was early, but maybe if she slept StarClan would share dreams with her? So, she slept. Puppycornashlynn----'''Specklepoppy: The queen smiled, then slipped off into the forest. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Shadowpaw: Shadowpaw curled her lip. Ravenstar lay bloodied and matted on the forest floor. Her eyes glittered with triumph as she scanned the countless cats, dead and blood pooling beneath them. Her claws turned scarlet, she climbed up the great rock. "This is my forest now!" she yowled, and the corpses lay ominously still as the stars united and crashed down. They landed on her and she was sinking, far below the earth into a blinding darkness that would never end. Shadowpaw woke with a jolt, panting. She shook her ruffled pelt and looked around wildly. The other nests were empty. She scowled. She'd woken up late again. That's because you're always staying up late watching the stars. ''Shadowpaw heard her sister's voice. Irritation pricked beneath her pelt. Hadn't ''anyone ''tried to wake her? She shook her head. Not even Moonpaw? She sighed and started to groom. As her tongue lapped her belly she remembered the dream. She shivered and pushed it away. As she finished, she exited the den and looked for the other apprentices. She scowled again as she realized all the apprentices had gone out training. As her anger ebbed, she recognized a calico pelt slipping into the trees. Specklepoppy! She gasped softly. The queen's kits could be due any day now. Did she want to kit in the ''forest? She slumped to the ground and raced into the shadows of the forest. She didn't want to tell anyone. She wanted to make herself useful... or maybe she was just not in the mood. She stalked the queen as her own pelt blended into the shadows. NOTE: Guys is there any apprentice who is willing to get a bad scratch or two? Later in the day, she is going to go training with another apprentice and well scratch them badly and then she'll become the medicine cat apprentice. They don't have to get scars, though. Just putting that out there because she needs to become the medicine cat apprentice soon. ~ShadowCat360 ---- Moonpaw: Moonpaw's tail lashed in excitement as the starling fell limp in her jaws. She felt a bit sorry for Shadowpaw, but she pushed it away. The Clan would be impressed that she'd gone out on her own and caught three pieces of prey. Or would they be upset she'd broken the rules? She shook herself and padded back to camp with her prey. I'll wake Shadowpaw, ''she decided. It wasn't fair to be punished for staying up late so severely. '~ShadowCat360''' ---- Moonfur: Moonfur woke up, and started to sort the herbs in her den. Catmint there, watermint here, deathberries... Hm... Standing on her forepaws and using her tail for balance, she put the deathberries on the highest shelf in the herb store. Hopefully no kit will find them, ''she thought. Puppycornashlynn NOTE: I'd be fine getting injured Shadow. ---- '''Lynxpaw: '''Lynxpaw awoke, looking around the apprentices' den. Shadowpaw was there, but Moonpaw... "Where's Moonpaw?" he murmured. He exited the den, wondering where the young apprentice was. ---- '???: A scraggly kit slowly staggers through the treacherous forest, barely able to move her paws an inch forward. Her family was gone. How had her life come to this? She collapses from starvation and exhaust, finally unable to keep going. The smell of some foreign cats wafts through the air. She doesn't know it yet, but she is on the border of Shadowclan territory. The kit slowly falls unconcious on the damp gorest floor, dry leaves lining the roots of ancient trees. Ravenrising34 ---- '''Ivywhisper: Ivywhisper slowly stalked toward the finch. It was large and chubby,and after watching it,realized it couldn't fly to well. She took small,silent steps,carefully placing her paws around branches and leaves on the forest floor. A second later,she felt her teeth sink into the neck of the bird,its small wings fluttering effortlessly. Gotcha! ''Ivywhisper thought,proud of her large prey item. She walked back to camp,skipping slightly. She pushed through the bracken entrance to see the Clan,busy as usual,and dropped the finch in the fresh-kill pile,adding to it slightly. She saw Lynxpaw,and walked up to the apprentice. "Hey. Clan busy as usual,ain't it? Everyone is on patrol or gone hunting. It's crazy how quick the camp can go still because of a patrol or two,so I'm gonna hang out here for a little until Fallenspirit or Specklepoppy come back." ---- '''Flamesong:' Flamesong flicked her tail as she separated the old, crumbling comfrey from the fresh, usable comfrey. Starflight897 (talk) 03:39, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She looked over toward Flamesong, who was in the medicine den, then sat down and started grooming herself. ---- '''Flamesong: Flamesong pushed the old comfrey to the side and started sorting the watermint. Tigerleap: Tigerleap sat in the sun, watching the camp Starflight897 (talk) 14:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She knew the best way to up your reputation is with looks, and being not only a perfectionist but also being watched by Tigerleap, she tried to make her fur as close to perfect as a cat could get. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap paced back and forth. Too much energy, he thought, eager to go on a patrol and burn some of it. Starflight897 (talk) 14:37, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She watched as Tigerleap paced and shared is unconditional boredom. She decided to walk up to him. "Up for a hunting patrol?" She said to her fellow Clanmate. ---- '''Tigerleap: "Sure!" he said, stopping his pacing. Starflight897 (talk) 02:28, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''"Who else should we bring?" She asked him, knowing others were yearning for action in camp. ---- '''Tigerleap: the random apprentice that I just added want to mentor her? "Maybe Splashpaw." Starflight897 (talk) 17:02, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''Sure I'll mentor her "Sure, I'll go get her." Ivywhisper padded over to the apprentice's den to see Splashpaw sleeping peacefully. "Wake up, Splashpaw. We've got a hunting patrol." She said to her apprentice. Splashpaw stirred, and that was Ivywhisper's sign that she was awake. "Hurry up and get ready." She said to Splashpaw, then walked to the camp entrance and met with Tigerleap. ---- '''Splashpaw: Splashpaw stretched and yawned before padding out to the clearing. Tigerleap: Tigerleap flicked his tail impatiently, not in the mood to wait. Starflight897 (talk) 16:15, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: She noticed Tigerleap's impatience, and said to him, "Don't worry, she's coming." A few seconds later, she saw Splashpaw pad into the clearing. "Told you." She said to Tigerleap, chuckling a little. ---- Tigerleap: '''Tigerleap made a visible effort to hide his impatience '''Splashpaw: '''Splashpaw padded up to Ivywhisper and Tigerleap. “When are we leaving?” she asked eagerly. Starflight897 (talk) 14:40, October 14, 2019 (UTC) '''Ivywhisper: "Well, right now, I guess." She shrugged. Tigerleap lead the patrol out of the entrance, the marshy swampland hiding their scent from prey. ---- Tigerleap: Tigerleap padded at the head of the patrol, scenting the air. The same swampland that hid their scent also hid that of their prey, and it was a moment before he scented a vole in the marsh. Splashpaw: Splashpaw heard a sploosh as a frog leapt into a puddle, and she veered away from the patrol to go track it. She found it and leapt at it, only to have it jump out of her claws. She leapt at it again, and the pair played a weird game of leapfrog, getting further and further away from the patrol. Starflight897 (talk) 00:48, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She noticed Splashpaw getting further and further away, and ran after the apprentice. Ivywhisper pinned the frog and swiftly finished it off, then stared at Splashpaw. "Don't veer to far away from the patrol, okay?" She said, looking more cross than usual. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap padded towards Ivywhisper and Splashpaw with the vole in his jaws. Splashpaw: Splashpaw nodded, looking sorry for a moment, until the patrol continued and her usual smile appeared again. Starflight897 (talk) 22:55, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She sniffed and stopped, signaling the other's to do the same. She tasted the air and her ears perked up. "Raven to the left." She whispered and spotted the blackbird up in a tree. Ivywhisper crouched down in a hunters position, ready to strike. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap swished his tail eagerly, making sure it didn't brush the ground. Splashpaw: Splashpaw watched Ivywhisper's silent motions with awe Starflight897 (talk) 23:36, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''Claws slashed at the black feathers; the battle was over before it had begun. The crow didn't even get a chance to caw at the sight of danger. She came back to the patrol, her mouth full of bird. ---- '''Splashpaw: "Amazing catch!" she said, impressed. "The crow didn't even see you coming!" Tigerleap: Tigerleap nodded in agreement, already scanning the area for more prey. Starflight897 (talk) 20:58, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: 'She spit out the raven and buried it for later. "Now you know why they choose my warrior name as Ivy''whisper." She said, snickering. "We still have more prey to catch. That raven won't fill the bellies of the whole Clan." She padded out farther into the marshes, the pine nettles soft beneath her paws. ---- '''Splashpaw: "I want to be Splashstrike! I'm gonna be the best fighter ever!" she said, following Ivywhisper. Ivywhisper: '''"Splashstrike? Well, you do both have 'Splash' in your name." She said. "And you do sort of resemble him." ---- (Splashstrike as in she wants that for her warrior name) '''Splashpaw: "Maybe I could work on being sneaky, and I could be Splashwhisper like you!” she said, thinking. “Splashstorm! Splashheart! Splashblaze!” she exclaimed. Starflight897 (talk) 07:37, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Moonpaw: Moonpaw gnawed on a stick, bored. Timberpelt: “Moonpaw, assessments. Hunting assessments.” Timberpelt said. ~~~~GlacyGlace ---- 'Splatterleaf ' Decided to go take a walk,it had been moons since she had practiced hunting the few birds that lurked in Shadowclan. 'Ivywhisper: '"Hold on, what was that one you said? Like, before Splashheart?" She said, eager to guess the warrior name of the small apprentice.Category:Role Playing Centers